Fun in the snow
by Immortal Spud Thief
Summary: Oneshot. Harry and Nikki are taking a walk in a snowy forest and..well...read to find out :D Written for the lj prompt.


**Written for the February prompt at the new lj site. The promt is in italics.**

**xxx**

_

* * *

__Nikki wiped the snow off a large tree trunk and sat down gingerly. The whole forest was covered in snow, and under any other circumstances the scene might've been beautiful. Right now, however, all Nikki was aware of was how cold and dark it was, and how much her feet hurt in these uncomfortable new boots._

Harry turned around to look at her and shook his head slowly. "Oh, no you don't," he told her, his tone half-joking.

"Just five minutes," she pleaded and then frowned when she realised how whiny that had sounded. She got up, suppressing a sigh. "Let's go."

He grinned. "Good girl," he said condescendingly.

She looked down at the cold, white snow and then at the back of his head as he walked ahead of her, sorely tempted.

Smirking to herself she wrapped her coat even tighter around her body and then crouched down, keeping a close eye on her male friend who was talking about something that she couldn't quite hear. Packing a large amount of the snow in her hands, Nikki then stood up and caught up with Harry a bit before drawing her arm back and throwing her hand full at the back of his head. It hit him with deadly accuracy and Nikki giggled loudly as the white stuff dripped from his hair and down his back. Harry turned around slowly to glare at her, the look on his face making Nikki's stomach do a happy flip as he looked at her. She backed away slightly, knowing that she wouldn't very far running in the snow in the boots she was wearing.

'Sod's law' she thought as Harry stalked towards her, an evil glint in his eyes as he crouched, never taking his eyes away from hers. Nikki saw something stir in them and felt herself gasp as he licked his lips, scooping snow into his hands as he did so. The female pathologist felt a stab of desire shoot through her at the intense look in his eyes but as soon as he stood up she laughed loudly and began to run away from him, using a tree to allow herself to run around him without getting snow thrown at her. As she ran she heard Harry's laughter and footfalls gaining on her and knew she wouldn't be able to outrun him for much longer. She turned and got a face full of snow for her troubles. Nikki spluttered and tumbled back, tripping on a fallen log that was covered with snow and falling to the ground with a grunt. Shaking her head to dislodge the snow she saw Harry jog up to her, feeling the snow slowly seeping through her coat and into her clothes underneath.

"You okay?" he asked in concern and Nikki inwardly smirked before wincing slightly, trying to make it look convincing with a small gasp.

"My ankle" she hissed and Harry frowned, making Nikki feel guilty slightly when she saw Harry's own look of guilt in his eyes. The male pathologist stooped slightly and held his hand out for Nikki to take. She did so and as their skin connected she, and unbeknown to her Harry's, stomach did a flip and her heart jumped. Nikki then smirked at him and tugged his arm hard, so he fell forward, the snow making him slip. Nikki hadn't worked this part out yet and gasped loudly as he fell on top of her, putting his hands out just in time to stop all his weight landing on her. However when they recovered after a few seconds they realised the position they were in. Harry was towering over Nikki, his hands either side of her head, his face very close to hers and their legs entwined. Unfortunately for Harry, his body reacted instantly to being pressed up against Nikki's and he knew there was no way that she couldn't have noticed. Instead of pushing him away like he thought she would, Nikki shifted slightly and rubbed herself up against him, never breaking eye contact with him. Harry gasped in surprise and Nikki gave him an encouraging smile, one hand snaking around the back of his neck to pull him closer. Harry took this as a good sign and leant down to kiss her, softly to begin with but soon the kiss became desperate and their tongues dueled for dominance, soft moans and whimpers coming from the pair, neither of them seemed to notice that they were laying in the middle of the snow in a forest. When the need for oxygen became apparent they broke apart, both of them breathing heavily, Nikki gently playing with his hair. Harry opened his mouth to say something but it was cut off by a gasp as Nikki reached up with her free hand and dumped a load of snow down the back of his coat. Laughing loudly, she untangled herself from him and sped off through the forest again towards where Harry's car was, Harry following her quickly, laughing and out for revenge.

* * *

**Hope you liked :D**

**xxx**


End file.
